Cole
"PREPARE TO BECOME INCINERATED." - Cole to The Nature Wizard All About Cole Cole is presumed to be 15-years-old. He has long brown hair with presumably hazelnut eyes. Cole's clothing was never exactly revealed in the beginning or after, although there were some slight hints afterward. Cole's best friends at first consisted of Nate and Jack, and later, he befriended Max. Cole learned under the likes of Syvion and grew progressively stronger throughout the book. Cole's personality is generally brave, serious, charming, heroic, smart; all in one. Element (Magic) Elements, also known as Magics, are the bases of Wizards throughout the verse. Magics can be obtained by training and focusing on the user's inner "spirit", or by having it manually unleashed by a being such as Syvion who specializes in unleashing beings' Magic. Magics, upon being unleashed, make the user drastically more powerful and allow the manipulator to manipulate forces such as Fire, Ice, Water, Nature, Earth, Lightning, Light, Darkness, and Wind. There are "Special Magics" such as Energy, Time, and Space; however, Special Magics are only found in Wizards usually every few million years. Said people with Special Magics are generally regarded as "Chosen Ones". See the "Information on Magic" page for more information. Cole's Magic: *Fire - Cole was shown to be gifted with the Magic of Fire after having it unleashed by Syvion. With Fire, Cole can form fireballs, emit streams of Fire (like flamethrowers), burn opponents, and coat any places of his body in Fire which are seemingly left unaffected. Cole has shown to be extremely skilled with his Fire Magic and possesses great prowess of Fire, impressing even the likes of Syvion, his mentor. Cole has been able to create impressive techniques such as the Blast Burn. Later, he unleashed the mighty Inferno Magic, an Upgraded form of Fire Magic which allowed him to manipulate blue flames that sear hotter than any basic flame. Skills *Blast Burn - Possibly Cole’s final and ultimate move in which he first ignites his left and right eye with blazing Fire. He then uses his remaining power to surround and trap the enemy in a swirling vortex of Fire that can incinerate nearly anything that touches it. He then explodes it, which deals immense to possibly even devastating damage. *Firestorm Field - Cole coats his fist in raging Inferno flames and proceeds to strike the ground with considerable force, causing large cracks to appear all throughout the ground. Then, ultramarine Inferno flames erupt from the cracks, making the entire battlefield appear like “Blue Hell”. The flames from the battlefield can later be collected by Cole to increase his speed, power, etc. *Blue Blaze Flash - Cole zooms towards the opponent and coats his palm in Inferno flames. Then, he places his fire-coated palm on the opponent’s chest, and then turning all of the fire collected on his palm into a narrow but powerful ray of Inferno Magic that sends the opponent flying. Afterwards, a lasting Inferno effect is applied onto the opponent, slowly burning them over time. The attack deals immense damage. Afterwards, Inferno flames linger in the air. Equipment None notable.